


Driven App the Wall

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Emily seems very distracted to Kelley, only when Kelley calls her out on it, it's not what she expected at all.





	

Kelley crawled into the bed behind Emily, pulling the younger woman closer to her, kissing the back of her head. 

“Hey babe, how’s Alex?”

“She’s good. Blue apparently chewed Servando’s favorite cleats.” Kelley nuzzled the back of Emily’s neck, trying to sneak a peek at what the younger woman was doing on her phone. 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Emily said, distracted.

“Nope, Blue is in the doghouse for sure.” Kelley smirked at her own joke.

“Lame Kell, super lame,” Kelley huffed and rolled Emily over, pinning her to the bed.

“Oh, is that so?” Kelley asked, taking Emily’s phone from her hand and setting it on the nightstand. 

“Hey!” Emily whined.

“You really want to pay more attention to your phone than your girlfriend, who is straddling you at the moment?” Kelley questioned, sitting back on Emily’s hips. Emily thought for a moment, apparently a moment too long because Kelley went and pulled her shirt over her head. Emily stared at the newly revealed skin, licking her lips.

“No…”

“You sound unsure of yourself.”

“I—” Emily looked over to the nightstand.

“Oh my god!” Kelley jumped up from the bed, grabbing her shirt and pulling it back on. “I can’t believ—” she went to go storm out but Emily was quick to her feet and pulled Kelley back to her, kissing her neck.

“Oh no babe, no. I’m sorry, my head is just other places today. I’d much rather pay attention to you.”

“Sure you would.” Kelley scoffed and Emily turned her, kissing her soundly.

“Let me show you exactly how much I want to put all my focus on you,” Emily husked as she walked them back to the bed, pushing the woman down against the mattress. “Please.” She kissed Kelley’s neck, smirking when Kelley let out the tiniest of moans.

x-x-x

Kelley woke up in the middle of the night, a light illuminating the room.

“Em… why are you up?” Kelley asked, cuddling into the woman’s back.

“Can’t sleep,” Emily grumbled back as Kelley’s head rested on her shoulder.

“Ok, what is going on?” Kelley asked, concerned. Emily locked her phone and rolled over to look at Kelley.

“It’s ok baby, I promise.” Emily cupped Kelley’s cheek. 

“What’s up?” Kelley asked and Emily sighed, grabbing her phone.

“So… Tobin got me addicted to this game.”

“A game?”

“Yeah.” Emily turned her phone toward Kelley. “You have to save the baby pandas stuck in the balloons.” 

“This is so adorable.” Kelley took the phone and started playing, Emily showing her exactly what to do. Soon, they were each taking turns passing the phone back and forth between them. Kelley decided to find a better way to play and snuggled into Emily’s back, her arms around the woman, one free so she could play while Emily held the phone.

x-x-x

Kelley sat down next to Tobin, taking her phone from her hand.

“Hey!” Tobin shouted and reached for her phone but Kelley was quicker and kept it away from her.

“So, I have a bone to pick with you,” Kelley said, turning the screen back toward Tobin, “you showed my girlfriend this game.”

“Yeah?”

“I haven’t been able to hold her attention for weeks because of this. Last night, she even was playing in the middle of the night, claiming she couldn’t sleep.” Tobin could hide the smirk on her face and Kelley growled at her. “This isn’t funny.”

“Oh but it is.”

“See Kelley, Tobin is the same way. I’ve taken her phone at night just so she won’t play. Something about ‘she’s gotta save the cute baby pandas’.” Christen chuckled, sitting next to Tobin, kissing the woman’s temple. “It’s cute if you let it be for a bit. Once you’ve woken up every night in a week to her playing it becomes annoying.”

“This isn’t helping.” Kelley groaned.

“Just learn to deal?” Christen suggested and Kelley narrowed her eyes at her.

“You aren’t helping.”

“What about playing with her?” Tobin asked and Kelley smirked.

“We did that last night.”

“Ew! Not in that way!” Tobin exclaimed, burying her face in Christen’s neck. 

“We played last night when she wouldn’t fall asleep. Loser.” 

“You can see how it’s addicting though, right?” Tobin asked, looking over at the defender who nodded.

“Don’t believe a thing she says Tobs, she downloaded it before I woke up this morning,” Emily said, sitting down next to Kelley and kissing her.

“Aw! You ruined my fun! I really had her going this time.”

“Sure you did babe.”

“Want to get food?” Emily asked, looking up at Tobin who nodded. The two got up to go make plates. 

“Ok, you need to explain how you two played.” Christen switched seats so she was sitting next to Kelley who grinned and explained, giving Christen plans for the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Apps are addicting. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and since the holidays are coming up feel free to prompt me! [Leave prompts here!](http://jessi-08.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
